sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure: Story
This page tells the complete story of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' series. ''Guardian Angels'': The Story Legendary Warriors Arc (Episode 1 - 8) to the actual start of the story, the demonic personification of the darkness has attacked the world of rainbows, known as Skyriver. Skyriver is a world beyond the rainbow, far away from earth, where the colors of the rainbow are treasured and guarded by those who are born to be the guardians of the eight rainbow fragments. As the forces of the demon of darkness first attacked Skyriver, the queen of the land has sent the current generation of color guards to earth, where they should find those who were born with chromosome of the light, which makes them a descendant of the legendary hero. In legends, these people are known as the descendants of fate, who have the ability to transform into Guardian Angels, wielding the power of the seven colored rainbow. Unfortunately, as the color guards were sent to earth, they had been followed by a group of elite warriors, who follow the destructive power of the darkness. Their task was to capture those who protect the fragments of the rainbow, in order to prevent the forces of the eternal light being from reawakened within the souls of the descendants of fate. Scarlet, the guardian of the red color was the first to arrive at the center of the world, a Japanese city located on the coast of the Sea of Japan. The city, which is located in the Toyama prefecture is commonly known as Feather Castletown. As the little fairy landed at the coast of the suburb, her destined partner, a 14-year-old girl named Akabayashi Rubi and her two best friends has just left the school grounds. The three were heading towards the coast of their town. However, after a while, her friends had to leave. Rubi, yet alone watching the tides of the ocean was soon confronted by one of those who were following the forces of dark. The person, whose name was Hollow, felt the power of heavens sleeping inside Rubi’s heart and realized that she must be descendant of fate. In order to accomplish his mission, he created a creature of shadows, which is further known as Katahowa, which should defeat Scarlet and Rubi at once. At the same time, Rubi and Scarlet started to interact and slightly started to bond, which finally allowed Rubi to transform into the Guardian Angel of the red rainbow fragment, who wields the power fire combined with the element of passion. Rubi, henceforth known as Guardian Angel Crimson, then used her newly granted powers to defeat the Katahowa and forced Hollow to retreat. [[Of The Sky Episode 01|''(episode 01)]] After Guardian Angel Crimson had defeated the Katahowa, the colors which the creature of shadows once swallowed had returned and Rubi had promised to help Scarlet defeating the power of darkness. The following day, Scarlet asked Rubi to search for the other five girls, who were destined to transform into Guardian Angels. In addition to that, she announced that she could feel the powers of the other color guards. After having a small conversation with her twin sister, Rubi went to meet up with her two best friends, Ririan and Amber, who were waiting for her at the ranch that was owned by Ririan’s parents. At the ranch, as Ririan and Amber where talking with Rubi, Scarlet noticed the power of another color guard and decided to look for her but returned to Rubi soon after as Blank, a warrior of darkness, started attacking the ranch. The ranch, known as Yellow Sun Ranch was owned by Ririan’s parents and was located in the southern part of Feather Castletown’s suburb. As Guardian Angel Crimson has been hurt by the Katahowa, Ririan stepped in to protect her friend, which awakened the powers that were sleeping inside of her. Together with that and the fairy that joined Rubi and Ririan as Scarlet returned, Ririan transformed into the Guardian Angel of the golden rainbow, who uses the power of electricity, combined with the element of strength. With their combined powers, Crimson and Ririan, whose alter ego was called Guardian Angel Saffron defeated the Katahowa and were able to fight off Blank for this time. While the two girls were happy about their victory, their friend Amber was hiding behind the corner, shocked by what she had just witnessed. [[Of The Sky Episode 02|(episode 02)]] Following Blank and Hollow’s failures, the villains decided to test their youngest member and sent him to take on with the Guardian Angels in order to capture their fairy partners or even to get rid of them. The day after Ririan transformed into the strong Guardian Angel Saffron, Amber was unable to think of anything else than the fact that her two best friends transformed into magical warriors right in front of her. While walking to school Amber decided that she will find the answers she was looking for since the last day until she was distracted by a boy who seemed to be about her age and was talk to himself and called himself Loo. Later, during break, when the three were enjoying lunch together, Amber curiously asked them about the Guardian Angels to see their reactions. Rubi and Ririan have been surprised a lot by the question and were trying to distract her from the topic, until another fairy landed right in front of them and introduced itself to the girls. As Loo then appeared to take the fairy, Amber grabbed her stuff and ran away hoping that the situation may not turn into whatever happened the past day. However, Mandarine jumped in her back and after a while, the two got hung up in a friendly conversation. The conversation, however, was disturbed by Loo, who created a Katahowa consisting of Amber’s sketches since Amber rejected his offer to simply hand over the fairy. While Crimson and Saffron were fighting against the Katahowa and Loo respectively, Amber was able to activate her powers and transformed into Guardian Angel Sienna, whose power is the light of the sun, combined with the element of elegance. With her newly gained powers, Sienna defeated the Katahowa and returned the colors of the world. After everything went back to normality, Amber invited her best friends to come over to her house the next days, as she was happy to announce that her parents may return to Japan soon. [[Of The Sky Episode 03|(episode 03)]] Hearing about the failures of the warriors, the demonic personification of the darkness has changed the primary task of his warriors. While they were aiming to capture the color guards, they are now officially ordered to defeat those who call themselves Guardian Angels Of The Sky. After the three girls celebrated the return of Amber’s parents, they were surprised by a friend of nature; Green another fairy from Skyriver, who just found the three girls who were able to transform into the legendary Guardian Angels. The girls then soon have been surprised by Voide, who was trying to capture Green. But instead the girls split up. While Ririan and Amber went to find Green’s partner along with Green, Rubi transformed to fight against Voide. However, Ririan and Amber soon had gotten a bad conscience for leaving Rubi alone. And on top of that, Green had disappeared without a trace. So the two transformed in order to support Guardian Angel Crimson, hoping that Green had already found his true partner. After the girls had defeated the Katahowa and the colors returned, Green had been picked up by a girl with black hair. [[Of The Sky Episode 04|(episode 04)]] This girl’s name was Minotori Ema. Ema was a 15 year old girl attending the Great Castle Memorial Academy in Feather Castletown. The next morning, Green introduced himself to the girl, who was naturally surprised by it, but it seemed like Ema was able to accept what Green was trying to tell her. While talking to Green, she got herself ready for school and left her family’s apartment, where she met her good friend Sapphie, who lived next doors. Since the minority of rooms at the Great Castle Memorial Academy currently were under construction, Ema’s and some other classes had to move to the Private Southern Lights Academy for a short time. She soon met Rubi, who offered to show her around the school. However, as they arrived the central place of the school, the two had been attacked by Time, who created two Katahowas at once. Surprised by these monsters, Ema first tried to hide, while Rubi transformed and started to fight against the Katahowas. But then, Ema transformed into a Guardian Angel as well and supported Crimson. Her alter ego was known as Guardian Angel Cyan, the angelic warrior of naturality, who uses the powers of the wind. Together, the two angels then defeated both monsters and forced Time to accept that he has been defeated by them. However, he didn’t seem to be touched by the loss, as he laughed at them for being unable to rescue the blue fairy Voide had captured some days ago. As he showed the fairy to them, Scarlet recognized him as Nilam, the color guard of the blue rainbow. Shocked by the situation, the girls now started to worry how they should find the fifth or sixth Angel when the blue fairy was captured by darkness. [[Of The Sky Episode 05|(episode 05)]] One day after the girls found out about Nilam being kidnapped, Ema planned to introduce her two best friends to Rubi, Ririan and Amber, while these three were worried about the whole situation. After an intensive discussion about what you may or may not be able to understand without a proof, Sapphie realized that Rubi and the others might be the actual Guardian Angels. And, even though she doubted herself being a magical girl at first, she agreed to help the girls to rescue Nilam. After all, Sapphie was aware, she could only find out the truth with the blue fairy by her side. As the group then finally arrived at the Rainbow-Colored coast, Voide greeted them by showing them what they desired; Nilam. While Sapphie tried to fight him without transformation, she and Nilam formed a strong bond, which allowed her to transform into Guardian Angel Azure, even without having him close to her. With her attack, powered by the power of water and snow, as well as the element of talents, Azure was able to fight off Voide and saved Nilam at the same time. Sapphie then realized that Kiyomi might be the final Angel to awaken. A little later, the villains were worried about the consequences of the appearance of the Guardian Angels, and were afraid of how the great demon of darkness might react to their failures. [[Of The Sky Episode 06|(episode 06)]] After the Guardian Angels were able to free the once kidnapped blue fairy, known as Nilam, the last of the six color guards has arrived on earth. She was a white fairy, looking for the chosen girl. As the remaining five angels found out about the white fairy, whose name was Bayla, being on earth now, they immediately started looking for her. However, not only the girls were informed about the arrival of the final fairy. While Kiyomi was drawing at the fountain of the feather plaza, she coincidently met Bayla, who was already looking for her. Even though Kiyomi was shocked to see the bear-like fairy talking to her, she remained gentle and the two ended up caught in a calm conversation. Soon, the two have been distracted by Hollow, who created a Katahowa, after Kiyomi refused to hand over Bayla. During their conversation, and thanks to their calm hearts, the bond between Bayla and Kiyomi was already strong enough so Kiyomi could transform into the Guardian Angel of intelligence, who used the power of time, known as Guardian Angel Whitney. It didn’t take long until the other angels appeared. They immediately recognized her as Kiyomi and under the lead of Whitney, the girls were able to defeat the Katahowa. [[Of The Sky Episode 07|(episode 07)]] After hearing about the powers of all Guardian Angels being awoken inside the souls of the descendants of fate, the demonic personification of the power of darkness has decided to visit them on his own for the first time. In order to properly meet up with them, he stopped the letters that the royal family of Skyriver sent to the Guardian Angels and cursed it with his spells. The next morning, Rubi spotted one of these letters and opened it. The letter released a flash of light which swallowed Rubi and Scarlet. Inside the words of the letter, Rubi realized that her friends have also been sucked into this world. Soon, a gentle voice started talking to them, which seemed to be the voice of the Princess of Skyriver. After the Princess told the girls about the legend of the Angels, she introduced the history as told in legends of the demonic personification of the darkness, which is commonly known as Catastrophe. In that moment, the environment changed, Catastrophe himself appeared in front of them. He then arrogantly introduced himself as “the eternal darkness” to the girls, but also suggested that they may call him with the name ancient generations of mankind had given to him. Seeing their shocked and scared expressions, Catastrophe again left them alone in the illusion after warning them of getting in his way one more time. As the girls were worried about their destiny and were questioning their powers, the princess once again rose her voice and asked them to believe in themselves. With these words, the girls have been sent back to the reality, where Rubi was almost late for school. [[Of The Sky Episode 08|(episode 08)'']] Rainbow Tears Arc (Episode 9 - 26) Märchen Power Up Arc (Episode 27 - 34) Eternal Darkness Arc (Episode 34 - 44) New Rainbow Arc (Episode 45 - 55) Future Dreams Arc (Episode 56 - 73) Unity Arc (Episode 74 - 84) Princess of Darkness Arc (Episode 85 - 90) Back to the Sky Arc (Episode 91 - 108) Harmony Heaven Arc (109 - 114) The Future Ahead Arc (Episode 115 - 126) The Darkness Ahead Arc (Episode 127 - 134) True Eternal Darkness Arc (Episode 135 - 137) References Category:The Story